Promise Written In Blood
by Azreael
Summary: Ever since the attack on the academy and Dimitri went missing and the pieces of Rose's heart are scattered every where. Adrian is the one to start putting those pieces back together. They soon learn that Rose is carrying his baby and Dimitri is found.
1. Prolog

**As i have said i am going to write a fic for VA and here i am now, writing one.**

**i haven't worked out all of the kinks in my story because it is not as i originally planned it to be. **

**For all of you who saw my original description that no longer aplies.**

**The story is going to be different.**

**Also i am looking for a beta for this story so if anyone is interested...**

**Here is a little pro log**

**~Az**

* * *

><p>Her heart is broken into a million pieces, scattered in various places around the academy. Some of the pieces are in the cave where she last saw Dimitri. Some of the pieces are in the room where her mom delivered the news that shattered her world, <em>"We couldn't find Guardian Belikov. He is either dead or being held for later."<em> Rose knew what the third option was, some pieces of her heart were there too. Other pieces where with her friends who Rose knew were in pain because Rose was. The last pieces are in Adrian's room, where Rose is sitting now. It has been a five months since the attack and she has pent all of her time in her room or his. He was the only one who could seem to comfort her. Well comfort her in a way. She knew that he loved her as more than a friends, and Rose hated to take advantage of that. But he also knew that there was no way she was going to be able to love again anytime soon. Adrian was the only one who previously knew her and Dimitri.

Rose as basically spent the last month ruining countless numbers of Adrian's shirts with her tears. Now she was just starting to get her life back. She had been going to the gym daily and even to class. She is different though. She came constantly feel the gazes on her every where she goes. No one ever says anything. Luckily she always has Lissa at her side. Right now she was on a couch in the lounge of Adrian's apartment. He wasn't here now. He was probably out somewhere drinking or getting into a fight. Adrian's drinking though has gone down since the attack. He has been making an effort to stay sober for Rose's sake. Sometimes though when he thinks that Rose isn't around she will catch him drinking strait from the bottle. She had her own key now. She could feel through the bond that Lissa was worried about her. It hurt Rose knowing that she was. She told told Lissa not to but of course Lissa didn't listen.

There was a nock on the door. It was probably Lissa. Rose had called her and told her to come over. Rose got up and opened the door. She was right it was Lissa. Worry was displayed on all of her features.

"Rose are you okay?" her voice was filled with worry, "you sounded pretty bad on the phone."

"I-I don't know Lissa. Something may have happened," she had no idea how Lissa was going to react. Rose was still in shock herself.

"Rose just spit it out," Lissa knew her. Rose sighed.

"Lissa, I think i am pregnant." she managed to say. It pained her to say those words out loud. Rose had never expected this to happen. She fell to the floor, crying again.

"Oh Rose," Lissa quickly came in and shut the door. She sat down next to Rose on the floor and put Rose's head in her lap and massaged her back, "Have you told Adrian yet?"

Rose could feel Lissa's worry. Worry for how Rose, worry for Adrian, and worry for what will happen next.

"no-no-not yet," Rose sniffled, "I just took the test."

What was she going to do. Rose didn't love Adrian that way and they all knew it. Rose was just not capable of that love right now. It happened though a few weeks after the attack. Rose, Adrian, Lissa, and Christian were all depressed. They all got mad drunk in Adrian's room. After Lissa and Christian left Rose needed to feel love and had sloppy drunken sex with Adrian. The next morning Rose regretted it with everything she had left. She knew that she hurt Adrian by feeling that way be she had no choice. Ever since that night she had tried to keep her distance from him but Adrian was making that very hard. The selfish part of her was secretly glad. But now they are going to bring another life into this world. Abortion was not an option. Being a guardian gave her a new prospective on that, everything deserves a chance at life. She just wasn't sure how Adrian was going to take this news though she had a feeling this would making him happy. It would just give him more of a reason to insist that him and Rose be together.

Rose could also feel through the bond that Lissa was secretly happy that Rose had told her before Adrian. At first Lissa had been upset when she found out that Rose had kept her and Dimitri's relationship a secret and even more that Adrian had known. Rose going to Adrian for comfort had just topped the cake, but everything was okay between them now even though every now and then Rose would feel a twang of jealousy from Lissa.

"You need to tell him soon," Lissa told her, "but maybe you should go to the doctor first, see if this is for real." Rose nodded.

There was no doubt that she was pregnant and both Rose an Lissa knew that. This was going to be quite a scandal, senior pregnant at academy. This was going to reflect badly when it came to who she was going to get assigned to guard. She would always be 'Rose the blood whore'. Rose didn't really care about that now. She knew Lissa would never let anything bad happen to her.

The tears had stopped falling and Rose stood up, "I am going to tell Adrian,"

The door opened, "tell me what?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about the base of the story so far? I don't know why people call it green because it isn't, but please hit that review button down there and tell me what you think. <strong>


	2. No More Fighting

**Hi again guys. ****Here is the next chapter**

**Sorry but i don't think that this chapter is particularly interesting but i have to get it out of the way before i can get into the good stuff**

**To make up for that though i added a little treat at the end ;)**

**Also thank you to Mishalina for agreeing to be my lovely beta reader**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Reviews are always appreciated and i try to reply to them all.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**~Az**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

The door opened. "Tell me what?"

Rose was at a loss for words. She had assumed that she would have more time to think about what to say before confronting him. She did just find out herself, and didn't know what even she wanted yet.

"I will leave to give you guys a little privacy," said Lissa. She started to walk out the door. "Call me later, okay Rose?"

She nodded to her. She was going to tell Adrian. The sooner the better, right? Lissa walked out and gently shut the door behind her.

"What do you need to tell me, Rose?" Adrian looked concerned. He could obviously tell she had been crying.

It took her a minute before she could respond. "I am pregnant, Adrian."

Adrian just stood there in shock not moving an inch. "Adrian, please say something," Rose begged. She couldn't stand his silence. It is worse than if he just left her. At least that way she would know what he was thinking.

When Adrian finally moved he put his hand on her stomach. "My baby is growing inside you," Adrian confirmed. Rose nodded. "Are you going to keep it?"

"That is the one thing that I am sure of now." And it was. Not keeping this baby was out of the question. "Adrian, I—"

He cut her off. "Rose, I take full responsibility for this. I was the one who pushed you into having sex even though I knew you weren't ready. I know this isn't what you wanted, but I love you, Rose, and I will do anything that you want me to."

Rose pulled Adrian into a big bear hug and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Adrian, I thought you were going to leave," she mumbled into his neck.

"I would never, and you know that, Rose." He pulled away. She did know that but she just had to make sure. She noticed Adrian's eyes taking her in. She was wearing a simple pair of denim skinny jeans, a white tank top, and sneakers. Nonetheless, Adrian always seemed to be checking her out. She decided to return the gaze. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a leather coat. His hair was styled in its normal messy state. All the sudden she felt a wave of tiredness hit her. The last 48 hours have finally caught up to her. She stumbled and Adrian caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Come on. Lets get you to sleep," he told her, holding her up.

She nodded and hobbled over to the couch. Adrian helped her lay down. It wasn't long before sleep took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Lissa's POV<strong>

She sighed, closed the door and walked out. _Rose will deal with this. She always deals with her problems._ The only thing was, Lissa wasn't sure how she was going to be able to handle it. Rose still wasn't over Dimitri and didn't love Adrian like he loved her. Maybe that could change but not anytime soon. She walked out of the guest building and started walking towards the chapel.

She pulled out her cell phone to call Christian. He answered after two rings. "Hello?" he asked groggily. It sounded like she woke him up.

"Hey. Can you meet me in the chapel?" she asked urgently.

"Yeah. Is everything all right? You sound worried."

"Everything isn't, so please hurry," she begged him.

"I will be there in a flash." Lissa hung up. By now she was at the chapel. She opened the door slowly to make sure no one was there. No one was, so she continued in to the back where she climbed the ladder up into the attic. When she got up she walked over to the window and sat down on one of the big cushions next to it. She pulled out a compact and started fixing her makeup. It wasn't long before Christian showed up.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"No. Rose is pregnant," she said sadly.

"Whoa. Someone has been busy. Is it Adrian's?" he asked.

Lissa punched him in the arm. "This is serious!" she yelled.

He held his hands up as if to surrender. "Sorry. Sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Lissa understood. Everything was very tense. "I just don't know how Rose is going to deal with this. She doesn't really _love_ Adrian, and she definitely isn't over Dimitri, and I don't think that she ever will be. I just don't know how this is going to affect her emotionally, her job, or her graduation. She is supposed to graduate and become my guardian. This could mess everything up and I don't know if she can come back from that," she worried.

"Come on. The only thing that Rose will be upset about is that she wont be able to fight for a few months," he joked.

As much as Lissa didn't want to, she couldn't help but smile a little. "That's true, she will be upset about that, but just the fact that this is Adrian's baby and she is so young could hurt her."

He held her closer. "I know, Love, I know."

She snuggled into him. This was going to be a long nine months.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

The words hit him like a train moving at a hundred miles per hour: _"I am pregnant, Adrian."_

That was the last thing that he'd ever expected her to say. They had had sex only once, a little over a month ago while drunk. They had been too drunk to even think about using protection. What were the chances that she would get pregnant after one time? He sat down on a chair next to the couch that Rose was on and put his head in his hands.

What was he going to do? This could either be the worst mistake of his life or the very best. He loved Rose with every thing that he had. The only problem is she doesn't love him back. He knows that she loves him as a friend but nothing more. Even knowing that he would always be there for her and the baby. He may seem like a totally ass but he does care. He is going to be a good father.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself.

"Adrian, you don't have to do anything," Rose mumbled. He thought she was asleep.

"I thought you were asleep?" he asked her.

"I have a lot on my mind," she replied, "You don't have to do anything Adrian. This was my fault. Queen Bitch isn't going to like this very much."

"Since when have you ever cared about what she thought?" he asked her. She shrugged. "Plus, this is my fault just as much as it is yours. I am going to own up to that and help you. I will love this child as much as any other father. I am looking forward to meeting our little daughter."

"How do you know that it's a girl?"

He laughed. "I don't, but do you really want a little me running around?"

"True, but a little me isn't much better." She laughed too. "And a mix of both of us isn't that good either."

"Our child is going to be very unique and I am looking forward to meeting him or her." He stressed the 'or'. What Rose didn't know though that once the baby developed more he would be able to tell the gender of the child. He had been able to do it with his aunt and her friend. He wasn't so sure, though, that he wanted to know. It would be more fun as a surprise. He knew that this wasn't what either of them wanted or expected. It was one of the worst things that could happen at this moment in time, but he didn't care; he would love the child nonetheless.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him. She was now propped up on one elbow.

"Whether our baby is going to be a boy or a girl," he told her. That was somewhat true. He didn't want to worry anymore. Now she needed to relax.

"Ughhhhhhhhh . . ." she groaned.

He shot up. "I something wrong? Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"No, everything is fine. I just realized I won't be able to fight for a while." She groaned again.

He just laughed at her. "Out of all of the things you could be worried about?"

"Yeah, well, you know me . . ." She laughed. That he did, a lot more than she thought . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri<strong>

_It is cold and dark. He is stuck in blackness. How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Every way he turns there is no way out. The only thing he wants is to get back to his Roza. He knew he was hurting her by not being with her. If only he could find a way back._

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think of the Dimitri part? Where do you think he is? Hmmmmm. Sorry that it is kinda short but i wanted to get this out of the way so i can start getting into the good stuff in the next chapter. Please hit that lovely little review button down there. Reviews are always appreciated. <strong>_


	3. The Start Of The Beginning Updated

**Hello again**

**Here is the updated version of the chapter that is beta read.**

**Also i made it longer. There is more story at the bottom where my other chapter left off. **

**Hope you like it.**

**A poll for Rose's baby name is on my profile so check it out and vote!**

**R&R**

**~Az**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

Adrian and Rose both decided that there were only a few select people that they needed to tell about this: Lissa who already knew, Christian because of Lissa, Dr. Olenski, Alberta, Rose's mom (that was going to be a tough one), Adrian's parents (going to be an even tougher one), and Tatiana (maybe the hardest). There were so many issues coming with Rose getting pregnant at that time. They were going to get a lot of shit for this, especially since Rose was still in school. He already had a bad reputation; he wasn't stupid, it was Rose he was worried about. Slut and blood whore would be the best that she heard. He knew that Rose could handle it, but as for anyone who said it to her face, they might not come out in one piece.

He sighed. He was at the royal Moroi court to tell his parents and Tatiana. Much to his disliking Rose had to stay at the academy because she has class.

"The queen will see you now," the receptionist told him sweetly. Her name was Gemma. She was only two years older than him. Before he met Rose he had made a pass at her, but that was in the past.

He walked through the big wooded doors into Tatiana's throne room. She was standing in the middle of the room waiting for him. She had a cold, heartless expression plastered on her face. She wasn't in a good mood. This was going to be rough.

"Hello, Aunt," he greeted.

"Hello, Adrian. I can tell this isn't purely social. What do you need now? Money?" she asked, annoyed.

_Oh boy. She is going to be pissed. I hope she doesn't murder me. _"Rose is pregnant."

She looked amused. "I am surprised that blood whore didn't get pregnant sooner. Is it a Zeklos? That would be surprising."

He was completely outraged. It was hard for him to keep his tone down to a reasonable level. "It is mine! I love Rose, Aunt. You can accept that or not, but I love her."

Shock crossed her face before the mask of indifference quickly covered it once again. "I forbid you to be with her. You can't be in this child's life. It will just ruin the reputation of our family. Do you want that Adrian? Is that how you want to be seen?"

"I really don't care. No one is going to look down on you. I love Rose whether you like it or not and I am not just going to walk out on this baby's life. It needs me. Rose can't take care of it on her own. I am going to be responsible for once and own up to my actions." He was yelling now. He hadn't realized until now how much of a bitch his aunt really was. Before he had been too drunk to notice, but now, when he was actually doing something with his life and was sober, he saw her cold heartlessness.

"Adrian, I have important matters to attend to, but this conversation is not over," she said, suddenly calm. With that she walked out the back door.

Adrian sighed and walked back out the big wooden doors. He could tell from the look on Gemma's face that she had heard the whole thing and probably most of court. He really didn't care; it was Tatiana's reputation on the line, not his. His was already set. He continued to ignore the stares as he made his way across court. He only stopped briefly for a smoke.

"Who does she think she is?" he muttered to himself. "Telling me to abandon my child and its mother. What type of man does she think I am? I am not that heartless."

He took one last drag of his cigarette before dropping it on the ground. He received angry glares from Guardians and other Royal Moroi but he didn't care. They had no idea what was going on in his life. If there was anyone who particularly annoyed him, though, he passed them with a single flip of his middle finger. Eventually he made it to his destination, the runway. The plane was sitting there waiting for him.

He walked on.

"Prince Ivashkov," addressed the pilot.

"Take me back to the academy," he ordered the pilot. He continued to the back of the plane and sat down in one of the big white chairs in the back.

The pilot followed him. "We weren't expecting you yet, Prince Ivashkov. We have not received orders yet from the queen—"

"The queen has no business with me," Adrian interrupted. "Now take me back to the academy."

"Yes Prince Ivashkov," the pilot said in defeat. The sad truth was that the pilot had to do what Adrian told him to. Adrian normally didn't treat people that way, but now he was just in a bad mood and wanted to get back to Rose. That was all that he cared about.

He settled in to his seat for takeoff. Adrian closed his eyes. He, heights, and planes never really got along. Once they reached cruising altitude he ordered the best bottle of wine that the plane had. Again, even though he was underage they had to serve him. He downed the bottle in five minutes. Not even a minute later he passed out for the rest of the flight.

He didn't wake up until the plane touched down on the tarmac at the academy. No one was there waiting for him. His heart fell slightly, and he realized he hadn't told anyone when he was going to be back. He suddenly felt sad and alone. The massive headache he had didn't help either.

He trudged across campus to the guest apartments, through the Ivashkov wing, and into his room. He walked over to one of the cabinets in the kitchenette and pulled out a bottle of expensive vodka. He plopped down onto the couch, taking the cap off and throwing it across the room. Instead of chugging it down like the wine on the plane, he took small gulps, taking his time. He wanted this one to last.

He lost track of time. Before he knew it the door was being opened and in walked Rose. She sat down on the couch next to him, gently prying the bottle out of his hands.

"Hey," she murmured softly. "Lissa told me you were back. I just wanted to check on you."

"Ho-ho-how did she know I was back?" he slurred.

"She is a spirit user, Adrian, remember? She could sense you."

"Ah, yeah. Spirit goddamn. This drives me crazy spirit. Oops." He laughed drunkenly, realizing his mistake in the order of his words.

Rose sighed. "Adrian, you need to stop drinking. You know it isn't good for you. I need you sober."

Rose's words seemed to start to get through Adrian's thick head. "Oh yeah. Shit. You're having my baby. I told Tatiana and she threatened me? Can you believe it?" He paused.

"Hell yeah, I can," she muttered under her breath. Adrian didn't seem to notice.

He continued. "She told me that I wasn't allowed to have a part in my baby's life. She 'forbid' me," he made quotation symbols in the air with his fingers, "I am not that much of an ass hole. I love this baby and I am happy. I love Rose and her baby. Shhhhhh. It is a secret; make sure you don't tell Rose. If she knew I was happy and loved her she would be made at me." He giggled.

"Come on," Rose lifted him off of the couch, "let's get you into bed."

He stumbled and fell into her arms. She caught him before he hit the floor. She dragged him across the room and into the bedroom. She all but threw him onto the bed, and he passed out before his head hit the pillow.

**Tatiana's POV**

"Shit," she muttered to herself. She walked back into the throne room and Adrian was gone. She walked out the big wooden doors that were meant for common royal moroi, not the queen. It almost disgusted her to have to walk through the doors but she had to talk to her secretary. Gretchen was her name? She really didn't know, but she was the queen. She wasn't bothered by remembering simple people's names. When she came through the doors Gretchen's head snapped up in surprise. She obviously wasn't used to being so close to royalty. She laughed to herself at Gretchen's speechlessness.

"Gretchen. Tell me where Adrian went," she ordered.

"Uh-uh-uh," Gretchen stuttered, pausing monetarily to check her computer, "he left about an hour ago on the jet and went back to the academy. And my name is Gemma, not Gretchen, your highness."

_How dare this Gemma girl think of correcting me? I will call her what I want to call her. Anyways, I don't have time to be bothered with her; I need to deal with this Hathaway girl. I will not let her or her bastard child be allowed anywhere near Adrian. They will only ruin Adrian and any chance that he has in succeeding in our society. He needs to marry a proper royal lady and have legitimate kids to care on his name. Not a child with a girl still in high school, let alone a damphir._

Tatiana sighed to herself and stalked back through the big wooden doors, through the throne room, and out the royal monarch door. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked down the long hallway with the past monarchs' portraits lining the walls, and into her chambers. She immediately took the portable phone off of the jack and called the council room.

One of the council members, Peter Badica, answered her call. "Hello?"

"Peter."

"Oh, your highness," he rushed. "How can I help you this fine afternoon?"

_Always the suck up._

"I want to call an emergency counsel meeting for tomorrow morning," she ordered.

"Of course."

She hung up the phone. Rose cannot be allowed to be a guardian!

**Dimitri's POV**

_He could feel it, something trying to reach him. Was he finally being woken up? No, what he found was much worse than that. What he got was Adrian._

"_What are YOU doing here?" Dimitri spat. Out of all of the people it had to be Adrian. His mind was obviously working over time if this was the hallucination that it came up with. _

"_Hmmm. So you aren't dead," Adrian muttered._

"_No shit. I don't need my subconscious to tell me that."_

"_Wait. You think I am a projection of your subconscious?" Adrian laughed. Dimitri ground his teeth. "It is called dream walking. Surely Rose told you that I could do that?"_

_At the mention of Rose Dimitri's heart momentarily stopped. "So you are telling me that I am merely sleeping and you are in my dream? If you can control the dream why can't you put us in a place that is a little less dark and depressing."_

"_Because I am with you but you aren't exactly dreaming. You are in a suspended unconscious state, unable to wake up. For that reason I have no control over anything other than me being here."_

_Dimitri only took what felt like a minute to take this all in before his thoughts snapped back to Rose, his Roza. "What about Rose? How is she? Is she okay?"_

"_She is okay, so to speak." Adrian seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Still mourning you though she doesn't believe that you are dead."_

"_What do you mean by 'so to speak'?" he asked, his voice rose slightly._

"_Well let's just say you may find her with a little addition when you see her again. If you see her again." A smile tugged at Adrian's lips._

_Dimitri ignored the 'if you see her again' comment for now. "What type of addition?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

_Dear Adrian,_

_Gone out to the gym to let off some steam. Ill tell you later how you got here. Here is some advil. You are gonna have a killer head ache._

_Love, Rose._

She left the note on the pillow on the other side of the bed. Adrian wouldn't but lucid for another few hours. She quietly locked the door behind her and walked out. She needed to left off some steam. _Adrian not allowed to be around his child! What a bitch!_ Tatiana is just lucky that she is no where close to here. Rose was fuming. She walked across campus at record speed towards the gym.

When she got there she went strait into the locker room and got changed. When she got out the gym was empty. She immediately put on her gloves and went over to a punching bag. She felt bad. Out of everyone at St. Vlads she cost the most money just from destroying gym equipment. Not that she really felt that bad. It was her mother Janine's fault. She dumped Rose here and never looked back. Rose beat the punching bag to a pulp and moved on to the next one. She was in the middle of giving the second the same treatment as the first when someone violently pulled her away form the bag and threw her onto the floor.

Rose immediately got up and prepared to fight anything that came her way.

"Oh give it a rest Rose." the attacker said, "Enough with the theatrics. I am surprised you are here and not in bed with that moroi kid. What's his name again? Andrew?"

"What the hell are you doing mom? His name is Adrian and what the hell was that all about? You thought i would be in bed with him? What the fuck is going on?" Rose yelled. This was not how she had expected her trip to the gym to go. Well, fighting her mom is just as good if not better then the bags or dummies.

"Well i would only assume. It is his child you are pregnant with right?" Janine sneered.

All color drained from Rose's face. There was no way that this was happening. How could she have found out? The only people that knew were Adrian and Tatiana. Then it dawned on her. Of course, Tatiana told her. She wouldn't have expected any less.

"The a few hours ago i got an email congratulating me on becoming a grandmother from the queen. Why is it that the queen knew about this before i did?"

Then Rose saw it. It wasn't that Janine was angry that Rose was pregnant (well she was but not completely) it was that she was mad that the queen found out before she did. Not that she would admit it but Janine was upset that she wasn't the first to know.

Rose let out a hysterical laugh. "That is really what this is about, the fact that Queen Bitch found out before you did?"

Her mother just gave her an angry scowl.

Rose softened her tone a bit. "Mom, Tatiana only found out today and it was because Adrian told her. I Didn't want him to. Tatiana told Adrian that he wasn't allowed to be a part of our child's life. Adrian told her wouldn't do that and left and came back here. I was going to tell you but Queen Bitch beat me to it."

"How can you be pregnant Rose? How did you let this happen?" The anger was gone from her voice and the anger on her face was replaced with sorrow.

Her mom's attempt to shame Rose did not effect her, "I was depressed mom! I had nothing. It was stupid and rash and i regret it. It was one time. We were both grieving. If i could undo my actions i would but i can't. There is no going back now. You can accept that and be a part of your grandchild's life our you can leave and expect never to hear from me again. Your choice."

"Rose i would never walk away. I just can't believe you let this happen. I didn't want you to end up like me. I wanted you grow up and become Lissa's guardian and now that is jeopardized. I just wante-"

Janine was interrupted by Albert running into the gym. "Guardian Hathaway, Rose. We have to hurry! There has been another attack on the school!"

Rose and Janine both went into guardian mode forgetting the conversation that they were in the middle of completely.

"What? Where?" Her mom yelled over the warning bells.

"The wards were breached over by the guest housing."

That was all it took. Rose grabbed a stake and ran out of the back door of the gym towards the guest housing. Adrenaline was pumping through her vanes so she made it there in two minutes flat. When she got there there were already strigoi inside. She ran up into the Ivashkov wing and kicked down the door.

"Adrian!"

"If you want lover-boy here to live i suggest that you come with us quietly. We are only here for you. No one else will be harmed." A strigoi growled. Rose's heart dropped. He was holding Adrian by the throat about to jump out the window. This could not be happening. This wasn't going to turn out well for either of them. One f them is going to die tonight. He didn't leave her any choice.

"I will go with you as long as you promise not to hurt him or anybody else."

"Rose no!" Adrian screamed, "you are more important. Keep our baby safe!"

"Ah. Little Rosie here is pregnant. I will have to keep that in mind. Now back to the point. No one will be hurt if you just come with me. I promise."

"Ok i will go with you."

* * *

><p><strong>What did of the addition? I just needed to add a little more. I wonder where they are going to take her? Guess what? I don't know. If you have any ideas of where they should take her and what should happen next please tell me. R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Hold

**Hey **

**so i am sorry that i haven't updated in forever but i am having major VA writing block**

**it wouldn't be fair to either parties to post crappy writing just to update**

**I have started getting back into inception and have been doing a lot with that**

**this story is not over but just on hold**

**i hope you will stick around to read the rest!**

**sorry**

**~Az**


	5. AN: We're back!

**Hey guys!**

**So i got my copy of bloodlines and i am half way through and the story has motivated me to continue on with this fic! I also am planning on updating one of my Inception fics but because of the storms that we are getting tomorrow from hurricane Irene i will be inside all day therefor able to do both chapters (hopefully because i still have to do summer reading). So the next chapter will be up in the next few days! Thank you so much for sticking around and i hope you like where i go with it! Feel free to pm me if you have any questions!**

**~Az**


	6. The Human

**Hey i'm sorry that it has been so long. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>"If you want lover-boy here to live I suggest that you come with us quietly. We are only here for you. No one else will be harmed." A strigoi growled. Rose's heart dropped. He was holding Adrian by the throat about to jump out the window. This could not be happening. This wasn't going to turn out well for either of them. One of them is going to die tonight. He didn't leave her any choice.<em>

_"I will go with you as long as you promise not to hurt him or anybody else."_

_"Rose no!" Adrian screamed, "You are more important. Keep our baby safe!"_

_"Ah. Little Rosie here is pregnant. I will have to keep that in mind. Now back to the point. No one will be hurt if you just come with me. I promise."_

_"Ok I will go with you."_

Rose POV

Everything was black and she couldn't feel a thing. The only thing that she knew was that she was sitting. She couldn't feel the restraints on her arms and legs that she knew were there. She couldn't feel the blindfold that she knew was covering her eyes. She was numb. The only thing that she could feel was worry. Worry over whether Adrian was okay or not and whether their unborn child would make it through this let alone herself.

Suddenly the world was bright, too bright but she couldn't move her arms from her side to cover her face. After minutes, maybe seconds, she couldn't tell, everything came into focus.

Standing in front of her was not what she was expecting. A, maybe, seventeen year old boy, and he was human. A silly, scrawny, human boy. She could take him down in seconds if she wasn't bound by chains as she could now see.

"Let me go now!" she growled.

He shrugged. "I heard you came willingly."

This boy obviously did not know much about Rose Hathaway. Rose Hathaway does not go willing, not really. She only did this to protect Adrian in hope that the mysterious strigoi kept his word, and if not, they were both screwed. The familiar mantra played in her head; _they come first_. This is what was going through her mind when she agreed to go. No matter how much she worried for herself and her unborn child Adrian had to come first and that tore her heart out. Why should her baby come second?

She was only in this state of mind for a mere second before her guardian training took over. She started assessing all possible escape routs, if any. She was in a basement with no windows, which meant strigoi. There was one exit up some concrete stairs with a door up top that would be doubtingly locked. The only piece of furniture that was in the room is the metal chair she sitting on. She wasn't nauseous; there weren't any strigoi around for the moment, which meant that it was also nighttime.

This human was the only one here guarding her? They couldn't be that stupid. There had to be more humans up above. They wouldn't just leave _the _Rose Hathaway alone with a mere human boy to guard her.

"What do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything from you. I'm just here to keep you company until they get back." He answered. He didn't seem bothered at all by why he was here.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked incredulously.

"No," he shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I'm just here for the pay."

That was when she saw them, the bight marks on his neck. They were feeding off of him. Payment probably meant more bites or maybe if everything goes well them turning him.

"You can't trust what they say. They will just most likely kill you when this is over whether they get what they want out of this or not. On the other hand I am willing to let this slide if you help me," she said in the sweetest tone that she could muster, "You will be able to go back to your boring human life ."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because you would be alive," she tried to reason with him, "They may not kill you but what they are is not living. It is unnatural."

"It is really all the same to me."

She was done with reasoning. She thrashed violently, trying to find a weakness in the chains that bound her to her prison. The human backed away, scared of her sudden outburst. She found none.

"They are going to kill you!" she screamed, "the strigoi are cold blooded killers! They don't keep promises or make payments! They only do things for their own selfish needs then dispose of any extras when they are done with their dirty work. Why would they want you around, you know what they did!"

"I'll take my chances."

She sighed. He wasn't going to budge. It wasn't worth her energy that would be put to better use escaping. Maybe if they thought that she was asleep. She made it look like she was slowly drifting asleep, hoping that he was stupid enough to believe it.

Next thing that she knew she was getting smacked in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" she yelled.

"The told be not to let you sleep. I don't know why. I'm just following orders."

Of course they wouldn't let her sleep. They knew about Adrian's ability to dream walk. They didn't want me talking to him. She could ruin everything that way. She had to get to him and tell him she was okay for the time being. She knew he would over react. LISSA! She could get into Lissa's head to see what was going on. Hopefully the human would cooperate.

"You." He turned to face her, "I am going into my friends head. Don't touch me and maybe I will let you live."

"Sure. They said nothing about that. Go right ahead." Wow this guy really was stupid.

"_Adrian you need to calm down" said Lissa, obviously trying to calm down a frantic Adrian. She could tell through the bond though that Lissa was just as freaked out as Adrian was, if not more. She didn't know whether I was alive or not._

"_Don't tell me to calm down! She was taken because of me! Why does it matter that I am a moroi and she is a dhampir? She is carrying my child! That should have meant something to her. Why would she do that?"_

"_Because she is Rose," Lissa told Adrian in a small voice, "She was brought up to put all moroi ahead of her self no matter what and that is what she did."_

_He continued to pace around his room at the academy. "I need to get ahold of my aunt. There needs to be a search party sent out for her-"_

All the sudden I was being pulled out of her mind. Something where she is was interrupting. She was back in her concrete prison.

"Wha-"

"They are coming," the boy interrupted, "Just thought you should know."

Wow. He actually helped her not that it would have made much difference. It was his life, though he probably saved her a beating anyways.

All the sudden she could feel it, the nausea. They were back to deal with her. She panicked momentarily. What where they going to do with her? What use would she be to them hostage, why not just kill her? He thoughts were interrupted but the door bursting open. A male strigoi practically waltzed down the stairs to where she was standing.

"How was she?" the strigoi asked the human.

"She was fine, didn't put up a fight."

"Ha," the strigoi scoffed, "lets see how long that will last."

Well at least someone knew something about her. "Hey! I'm still here you know!" They were talking about her like she wasn't there.

"You, go upstairs. I will call you if I need you." He continued, not even regarding the fact that Rose had spoken to him.

"Yes master," the human boy responded before making his way upstairs where he was most likely going to be fed off of. It was disgusting. Why would anyone want to get into this mess?

The male strigoi turned back to her. He circled her. He smelled her.

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"What do you want with me you unnatural monster?" she spat.

"It isn't me that wants something from you. It is my boss."

"Who is he?" she yelled, "tell me!"

"I am not allowed to tell you that. You will find out all in due time little girl."

She spat on him. "I am not little!"

He slapped her across the face. "I wouldn't do that again Rosemarie. Next time you wont be so lucky." He started to walk back up the stairs most likely to bring back the human to watch her.

"No you wont." He stopped in his tracks. "You don't want me to sleep. If you beat me there is a high chance that you will knock me out and I will be able to communicate with Adri- the others back at the academy." She told him, calling his bluff.

He didn't turn around but she could hear his smile in his voice, "Who said anything about beating you?" He laughed then continued up the stairs.

"Shit. How the hell am I going to get out of here?" She asked herself.

Just like that the nausea was gone. The strigoi had left, but the human was back.

"Come on, please let me sleep for five minutes!" she begged.

"I-i-I can't" he slurred. He was high. She could see the fresh bight marks on his neck. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"Come on. They won't ever know" she told him as seductively as she could. "It will just be our little secret."

"Okay." He giggled the proceeded to pass out on the floor.

"Well that sure helps."

She closed her eyes and tried to relax as much as she could. She felt herself slowly drifting off.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? So i got my copy of bloodlines and that definitely inspired me to keep writing though i am only halfway done. If you haven't started it you definitely should. <strong>

**IMPORTANT: So some of you may have noticed that i changed the pairing to Adrian/Rose. I know some of you will stop reading this because of that but i just couldn't help myself. Ever since i finished Last Sacrifice I have been totally team Adrian. Plus, i know where the story is going to go now and it is so much better. Sorry to all of you are disappointed and won't read this anymore. Please review!**


	7. The Dream

**Hey guys. Sorry that it has been so long. I have just been so busy with school. So i just want to apologize in advance, i probably won't be able to update again until december because next month is NaNoWriMo and i barely have time for that. I am so sorry. So here is the dream. Enjoy.**

**~Az**

* * *

><p>As soon as she fell asleep she felt herself being pulled into the familiar spirit dream. She was in Adrian's room back at the academy wearing the same clothes as in reality. Before she had time to register any other thought she was on the receiving end of a slap across the face before being pulled into a bone-crushing hug.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" she asked him, knowing fully what it was for. She just needed him to say it, and she knew he needed to say it too.

"For going with them! Why the hell did you go? Doesn't our baby matter to you at all?" he yelled into her neck, "god you smell so good."

She rubbed circles into his back, "You matter to me. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you. I will be fine. We will be fine. I will get out alive. I know it," she whispered the last part.

Adrian pulled away. "That's bullshit and you know it. You have no idea whether you are going to get out or not. How do you think I feel knowing that the only two things in my life that truly matter to me are in danger! How do you think I will feel if you don't make it because you went for me?"

"I had to," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You are a royal moroi. I was born to protect you."

"Can't you forget about that for one god damn time? You matter to me! Our unborn child matters to me! Doesn't anything that matters to me matter to you?"

Rose stepped back too. "Of course that matters to me! You matter to me! You mean more to this world then I do. I am just one dhampir but you are an important royal moroi. Can you imagine how my life would be if I had let you go? Everyone would look down on me. I would just be the pregnant blood whore."

Adrian was trying to hold back tears. "But you mean so much to me. You would have found me."

"Dead or alive?"

Adrian failed. Tears were now steadily streaming down his face. "Please Rose. Please come back to me. I need you. I can't live without you. I love you Rose."

"I will come back to you I promise. I will get out of this. I am Rose Hathaway remember?" She hesitated to say I love you. A voice in the back of her mind was quietly whispering "_Dimitri. Don't forget Dimitri was the one you loved first. You wanted this to be his baby." _She tried to push it away but she could only push it back so much. Dimitri was far from forgotten but Adrian Is here. He is real, figuratively speaking.

Adrian of course didn't notice. "I will find you Rose. I promise. I will get you out of there alive." He moved closer again then pulled her into a quick kiss. "The dream is fading. Where are you Rose?"

"I am in a basement. There is a human watching me. He was high on strigoi endorphins. I convinced him to let me sleep for five minutes. I can feel him trying to wake me up."

"I love you Rose" Adrian managed before smashing their lips together before the dream faded into nothingness.

When she woke up she was covered in water.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked in a quiet yell.

"He is coming. I did that for you."

"Human, leave!" a voice yelled from the stairs.

No that couldn't be him. He was gone, dead. There was no way…

"Hello Roza. How lovely to see you again." Dimitri was strigoi.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Reviews would be very helpful. Hope i didn't lose too many readers with the long time between updates. I would love to see that i still have readers!<strong>


	8. Dimitri

**I know that it has been months. I really don't have an excuse. I have tried continuing on multiple times but failed. Sorry guys. I have finally managed to write something. I am really sorry it has taken so long and all you get is this short chapter but i do need to figure out where i want this story to go. **

**If you have any ideas please, please, please tell me and i will take them all to heart. Thank you so much for sticking with me! I hope you like it!**

**This is completely unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of it's wonderful characters. **

* * *

><p>No. He couldn't be here. He is dead. The Strigoi took him and killed him. He wouldn't let them turn him into this monster. This couldn't be Dimitri. This had to be some kind of joke.<p>

"Roza, you look so surprised to see me," he laughed, "aren't you glad?"

"No," she spat in his face, "I'm not. I would rather see your dead body be lowered into the ground."

He slapped her across the face. "Don't push me. You are lucky that I haven't just turned you already. Next time, it wont just be a slap. Do you understand?"

She didn't say anything.

"Ah wonderful. I will take that as a yes. Just as stubborn as ever. How have you been Rose?"

"How do you think I have been? My first and only love was taken and killed by Strigoi. I die a little more every day that I spend without him." She told him very honestly.

"Ah but why do you speak of me in the past tense? I am right here. We can be together once again. Now we will be better. I have been awoken and now see the error in our old beliefs," he talks as if it is the most glorious thing in the world, "I will awaken you too and we can be together forever in the truest meaning of the saying."

"I would never want to be like you. You aren't alive!" she pulled against her restraints.

Dimitri slapped her again. He is visibly getting angrier after every word that she says.

"You are not my Dimitri. You are just a monster in his body. My Dimitri died the moment you took his place. I would rather die with his memory than become like you and live forever."

"Oh Roza," his laugh filled the room, "silly little girl. You will see."

He slowly approached her. She fought against her restraints to try to escape with no avail.

Then he was there, right next to her, biting his teeth into her flesh. There was a sharp pain. She cried out. It was only there for a second though. Then the pain was replaced by pleasure.

She knew that she shouldn't be enjoying this but she was. This was the most wonderful thing that she had ever felt. She never wanted it to go away.

When it did though she was very disappointed. She pouted.

"Oh Roza, don't give me that look. I can only take so much at a time without having to turn you. Don't you worry though my love; there will be more where that came from. Just be patient."

With that he walked away from her. He went over and talked to the human.

"You can unbind her." He whispered then looked in her direction and smiled. She smiled back, "she isn't a threat anymore. Place her on that bed over there. You can let her sleep now. He wont want to help her anymore when he finds out that she has been tainted."

He let out a loud booming laugh. He walked up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

The human walked over carefully, still afraid of her, and an tied her. She collapsed on top of him. He almost fell. He struggled for a minute or so to get a good grip on her then started trudging her over to the bed that hadn't seemed to be there minutes before.

"You couldn't help me a little?" the human asked. His struggle with her was apparent in his voice.

"I can't," she giggled, "I can barely feel my legs!" she giggled again.

After a few more minutes of that he managed to get her over to the bed. She giggled and curled up into a ball, already falling into the darkness.

"I really hope this guy coming for you knows what he is doing." The human said before leaving Rose to her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVEIW! I NEED AS MUCH HELP AS I CAN GET ON THIS!<strong>


End file.
